


Bone's Blue Baby Booties

by chrissygeek



Series: Rocking Chairs and Booties [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Booties, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissygeek/pseuds/chrissygeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is learning to knit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone's Blue Baby Booties

**Author's Note:**

> Ahead: Mpreg. You have been warned.

After a long shift of doing nothing but paperwork, Dr. Leonard “Bones” McCoy was sitting in his quarters relaxing.  His eyebrows were creased in concentration as he put the finishing touches on his surprise for Jim.  Bones sat back and critically looked over his handiwork.  He shrugged and thought while it could have been better, for a first attempt it wasn’t too damn bad.  He yawned, stretched and settled back on the couch, just to briefly close his eyes until Jim made it back home.  Bones may or may not have smiled softly as his hands rested lightly on his stomach.

He woke later to see Jim sitting by his feet, carefully holding Bones’ creation.  The hopeful confusion on Jim’s face broke Bones’ heart just a little.  Bones sat up and neutrally watched Jim.  Jim finally looked at Bones and whispered, “Really?”  Bones smiled and nodded.  Jim’s answering smile was brighter than the stars that could be seen streaking by from the windows in the room.  Jim laughed as he carefully tackled Bones back down onto the couch, kissing him tenderly.  And if Bones didn’t mention that he could feel the blue booties he had just finished knitting being crushed into his back, he felt it was worth it to see Jim react so beautifully to finding out he was going to be a daddy.  Besides, Bones needed the practice.

 


End file.
